No Sex!
by gHiRaHimOfThEsUrFaCe
Summary: “Why would he suggest we do something that generally leads up to the very thing he didn’t want to do in the first place?” Oneshot, FREDMIKE & GAYNESS!


"Hey Mikey~! What are you up to?" Freddy asks, starting off the pre-night shift with a little bit of small talk.

"Nothing much, but what do you care, huh, you shitty bear?" Mike replied. "Aww... don't be so mean Mikey, you know I love you~~?" "Oh, please." Mike scoffed, snorting afterwards. "What, Mikey~? Don't like the teasing~? You get what you give~!" Freddy teased. "Shut up, Shitty Bear."

"Are you tired, Mikey?" Freddy started a new conversation, smiling pleasantly. "No duh, dipshit." Mike rolled his eyes, and then chose to focus his attention on the screen with the cameras.

"Mein Liebling, was stimmt nicht?"(My darling, what is wrong?) Freddy questioned, knowing that if Mike wanted to talk in private, it might be a bit better to speak in a different language. One they both spoke fluently and no one else in the restaurant did. "Nein. Mir get es gut."(No. I'm fine.) Mike responded, not even acknowledging Freddy anymore.

"Wir wissen beide, dass das eine Lüge ist."(Come on, we both know that's a lie.) Freddy smirked at the teen, who blushed brightly, looking up with sky blue and sea greens, to meet baby blues.

He pouted, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Freddy leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. They ended up really getting into it, tongue and all. It was getting good until Mike pulled back, looking straight at the floor, muttering softly, "Tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht."(I'm sorry. I can't.)

Freddy stood straight, sighing. "Why not, Mikey? I think we've waited long enough for this day to come! This sexual tension is pure agony. I can't take it! Why don't you want me to fuck y-"

"FREDDY!!" Mike all but screamed, blushing fiercely, his head spinning from side to side to see if anyone had heard.

"What? It's true." Freddy mused, smirking devilishly at his lover.

"Fine, but no sex. Just... fore play, maybe?"

"But... isn't that what happens that leads up to the one thing you DON'T want to happen between us?"

Freddy was now completely confused. If Mike didn't want to have sex with him, then why would he suggest that they do something that generally leads up to the very thing he didn't want to do in the first place??

"Just... just touch me. I-I'll try to make sure you enjoy it, too, okay?" Mike stated.

Freddy nodded. It started out awkwardly. Freddy began running his finger back and forth across Mike's shirt until two little nubs appeared beneath the thin fabric. He smirked and abused them, rubbing and flicking them, causing Mike to gasp and arch his back. "Mmm~ ja, das ist gut..." Mike moaned, his pants tightening slightly. Freddy realized this was a weak point and used it to his advantage. He switched tactics, licking his lips. He ran his tongue over the fabric that was covering Mike's hardening nipples, causing goosebumps to break out all over Mike's skin as he let out another moan. "F-Fuck~ Yes, Freddy. That's perfect..."

Ah, so he's very vocal about his needs, good to know...

Freddy reached his hand down to palm Mike's growing erection and Mike cried out in pleasure, shivers running up and down his spine. "Sh-Shit, you're good at this." He complimented, pulling a little on Freddy's hair.

"Ah, Mikey, that- Mmm, stop~" Freddy moaned, earning a surprised look from Mike. "A pain fetish? Good to know, dipshit." Mike smirked as Freddy whined when Mike tugged again, only harder. Freddy ran the tip of his pointer finger across the lump in Mike's skinny jeans, Mike moaning praises whenever he did something that was liked, and swirled around the fabric covering the head, teasingly.

"Freddy- shit~ God, fuck, yes~" Mike cried loudly, pleasure overcoming his senses. "You like that?" Freddy asked, flicking the head, and Mike gasped, his hips thrusting upward, of their own accord. "Ah!" Mike cried, back arched high. Freddy slipped off Mike's jeans and then his boxers, tauntingly slow. As soon as his erection was freed it stood straight up, leaking a bit. Freddy smiled and flicked it. "No- ah, Freddy, that-that hurts, you idiot!" Mike tried not to give in but the further Freddy went, the more he began to give in. Freddy stroked him once, experimentally, and again, Mike's hips bucked upwards, and Mike's back arched. Mike's mouth was open as he panted, saliva running from the corner of his mouth, down the side of his chin. "Oh, God, yes... please, Freddy, keep doing that~" he begged.

"Hmm, this~?" He stroked again, harder this time, causing more friction and Mike cried out a bit loudly. Freddy started a steady pace and Mike continued to vocalize his pleasure. Even if he didn't, you could see the raw, intense pleasure written all over his face. He suddenly stopped Freddy and stood up, motioning for him sit down. Freddy did as he was told and next thing he knew, Mike slipped into his lap, rolling his hips. He groaned softly, and placed a hand back on Mike's growing problem. They were both moaning messes now and Mike didn't fully know when he was going to release but Freddy's pace quickened and he could tell the older male was close. He started moving faster, in smaller circles, into his lap, until Freddy yanked on him as he closed his eyes. Mike felt his behind getting wet and sticky and he knew he had made Freddy come undone.

Freddy waited until he didn't feel like every movement he made would set himself off again and started tugging on Mike faster and faster until he slipped off his jeans, and slipped the tip of his (once again) hard member into Mike, who was unfazed as he was too caught up in waiting for his own peak of pleasure. Freddy slipped in and filled him up, searching around for that one spot in him.

Mike suddenly let out a loud cry and twitched harshly, and Freddy took about two seconds to figure out that he had found the ultimate pleasure point. He continued to hit it softly until Mike started begging for him to go harder and faster and he didn't take his time in any way, he just shoved it in hard, and Mike was practically screaming Freddy's name as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Freddy thrusted a few more times before Mike gripped his head, pulling on his hair and came hard, crying his lovers name loudly and moaning erotically as he continued to bounce on him, riding out his orgasm.

Between the tugging on his hair and the warm tightness surrounding him, Freddy was pretty sure he also moaned Mike's name, though much softer than Mike had, he presumed, as he rode out his second orgasm. They eventually stopped pounding into each other and Mike wrapped his arms around Freddy's neck, pouting once more.

"I said no sex~" he whined

Freddy looked at him with wide eyes and then laughed.

"Too late for that, mein Schatz~"(My sweetheart)

...

"Ich liebe dich, Freddy..." Mike stated, blushing hard.(I love you, Freddy...)

"Ich liebe dich, auch, mein hübscher~!"(I love you, too, my handsome~!)

DAS ENDE~~!


End file.
